


Written In The Stars

by Kisumeleon



Series: HeyBunnyBee x Matt [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, MattxBee, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisumeleon/pseuds/Kisumeleon
Summary: Matt and Bee go on a second date.While star gazing they take the next step into their new relationship.Self indulgent once again but if you enjoy it than I'm glad! <3





	Written In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song I once listened to while writing a different story for these two and it ended up fitting them.  
> "Written in the Stars" - The Girl and The Dreamcatcher. Most of their songs scream Bee&Matt tbh.

Since their picnic date last week, Matt and Bee have not been able to stop texting each other. 

They could be doing literally anything, washing the dishes, cooking, taking a shower, or working. But their phones would be in hand. Sending each other photos they took of each other during their first date and sending sweet nothings. 

_matt: u are the cutest. Can't wait to see you again!_

_Bee: no u! But same._

They had date and time set for their next outing together. 

Officially as boyfriend and girlfriend. 

The past week Matt had asked her  _finally._ Katie had cheered him on until he got the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. 

"Not sure what you were so nervous about. You two act like you've been dating since long ago already." Katie had said.

By now she was basically the couple's very own personal cheerleader. Watching the two from the sidelines for entertainment. 

"Do you want me to be like a chaperone later tonight? In case you two forget to function?" Katie asked her brother. She stood at the door of the bathroom as Matt brushed his teeth and finished fixing his hair. 

He shook his head frantically. 

"Hm, you sure?" Katie asked. She loved to mess with her brother. 

Matt finished brushing his teeth. As he finished drying his face with a towel he turned to look at his sister and patted her on the head. 

"I'm sure. Just like you said last time we're Holts. I can do this." He said. 

"You sure can. Now go be cute with your  _girlfriend. ~_ " Katie said in a sing song voice. More so on the girlfriend part. 

It got a big dorky smile from Matt. 

He was falling hard or he probably already had. 

 

-

 

Bee was laying in bed hugging her pillow tightly as she watched time go by on the digital clock next to her bed. She was fully dressed. Shoes and all. Ready to head out once the clock struck 8PM. 

That's the time her and Matt had agreed on for their date tonight. 

Matt would be picking her up this time. He had promised to take her to a place where you could see stars without city lights hiding them. 

Saying she was excited was an understatement. She was more than excited. 

Not only was she about to go on a date with her  ** _boyfriend_** but she was also about to go star gazing with him. 

She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. 

"Five more minutes." Bee said to herself. Eyes not moving away from the clock. 

If her friends had been there they'd probably take a photo of her and edit it into a meme. 

Luckily, Bee hadn't called for back up this time. It was a chilly night and she wanted to feel comfortable. She wore her usual daily attire  _without_ the car grease that usually finds its way on her during work. 

"3 more minutes." She spoke to herself again. 

Her countdown stopped when her phone rang. A text from Matt to come out. He was here. 

Bee didn't waste any time and nearly flew out the door and into Matt's arms. It was a quick and awkward hug from both of them. It was all they had been doing for the past week. 

Neither of the two was brave enough to really ask to do anything more. 

"Ready to go my prince?" Bee said. 

Matt's cheeks flushed pink. He adjusted his glasses. A sign of being flustered. 

Bee smirked a bit. She loved this reaction from him 

"Yeah. Ahem, let's go honey bee." Matt said softly as he opened the passenger door to his car.  ~~more like his dad's car.~~

Bee hopped on in. Matt closed the door and as he walked around the car to the driver's seat he whispered to himself. 

_"Thank you universe. Thank you."_

 

_-_

 

The drive there was nice. They sang along to the radio with the windows open as they enjoyed the nice breeze. 

They stopped once to buy a few snacks and drinks for themselves. Turns out they both liked salt and vinegar chips. 

"We're fated to be together. I just know it." Matt said as he opened the bag of chips for the both of them. 

"I feel like we are too." Bee added. 

They gave each other a smile. Their hearts warm and full of fireworks. 

 

-

 

When they arrived, Bee was amazed at the beauty of their surrondings. Hills covered in flowers that slept as night arrived, a lake that held a few families camping near it. They had had the same idea to come out and watch the stars with those dear to them. 

They could hear the soft sounds of crickets. Sometimes an owl somewhere in the trees surrounding them. The sound of small waves from the lake hitting against the shore. 

And above them. Oh god, above them were hundreds, no thousands, millions of stars shining so bright. 

Bee felt like she was running out of breath as she took in all of the beauty around her. 

Matt watched her and felt the same way about her. 

"Beautiful, right?" He said. Not once looking away from Bee. 

Bee unaware of where Matt was looking answered "yes." In a soft voice. She was in love with everything. She had never seen such a magical place that made her feel like they could do or go anywhere. 

"I'm not dreaming am I? Please tell me this isn't a dream." Bee said. Finally turning towards Matt. They walked closer to one another like magnets. 

"I sure hope not." Matt said with a smile. 

Bee then noticed something that made her feel like her heart was melting. She admired Matt's eyes. In those beautiful honey brown eyes the stars were reflecting off of them. 

Without realizing it, she slowly moved away one of Matt's stray hairs and tucked it behind his ear. He blinked a few times but didn't pull away as Bee's hand settled on his cheek. Instead he leaned into the touch. 

"Out of everything here I believe you are the most breathtaking view." Bee said softly. 

They were both close enough to feel each other's warmth. 

Matt placed a hand over Bee's and closed his eyes. It seemed like he was taking in the moment and trying to think of what to say next. 

Instead, with his free hand he reached out to hold onto Bee's free hand that was at her side. The two melted into each other's touch. 

"Out of everything here, you are the only thing that is making me burn brighter than the stars up in the sky." Matt said. 

They both chuckled. 

Matt pretended to clear his throat and started to look away a bit but not pulling away. Instead he inched a bit closer to Bee. 

"Do you think it's too early for us to you know, kiss?" He asked. Face redder than ever. 

Bee felt her heart beat faster and faster. 

Both of them were a blushing mess. They started to look anywhere they could except directly at each other. 

"No, I don't think so." Bee said. "Do you want to?" She added. She raised her head to look at him once more. 

Matt's lips were pressed tightly against each other as he nodded. 

Both of them could almost hear both their friends and Katie yelling at them to just kiss already. 

They laughed softly as if they could hear each other's thoughts once again. 

Both their hands were now placed elsewhere. Matt's hands hugged Bee's hips while her arms were perfectly placed around his neck. Her hands gently playing with his hair. 

Their hearts were loud to them. Drumming loudly like drums from an orchestra concert. 

Instead of just butterflies in their stomachs, they also had shooting stars. 

They leaned into each other, lips finally coming into contact with each other. It was still the early stages of spring, straight out of the cold winter winds that had chapped their lips a bit before. The taste of flavored chapstick and the snacks they had earlier in the car. 

Still, it was perfect. Their first kiss together. A bit awkward as their hands shook from the nerves, but perfect. 

When they pulled apart they couldn't form words. They just laughed and hugged each other. 

"That was... That was nice." Matt said as he ran a hand up and down Bee's back. She squeezed him a bit as they hugged. 

"Yeah it was. I think I'd like to do it again." She said. 

Matt pulled away a bit and leaned closer. Giving her quick pecks on the lips. Teasing her before giving her a proper kiss. 

The rest of their date they shared many more kisses as they talked about different constellations and the possibilities of other worlds. 

They made sure to remember to come back here again in the future. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've taken the time to read this then thank you! Means a lot!! <3 as always feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
